All-American Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Era: * , 2239 Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle2 = Red, White, and Blue: "Saboteurs" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * ** Kraus ** Folter ** Funke ** Von Zahn Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * U.S. experimental submarine | Writer3_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler3_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker3_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle3 = Hop Harrigan: "Hauling Nitro!" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Gerry Antagonists: * two smugglers Other Characters: * Prop Wash Locations: * North Woods Items: * cargo of nitroglycerin Vehicles: * airplanes | Writer4_1 = Richard Rick | Penciler4_1 = Richard Rick | Inker4_1 = Richard Rick | StoryTitle4 = Wiley of West Point: "After the Inspection | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bob Wiley Other Characters: * Igor * General Pomposo Locations: * * Lubanian Embassy | Writer5_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle5 = Adventures in the Unknown: "A Thousand Years a Minute (Part II)" | Synopsis5 = Professor Ignatius Lazar, who is crazy, has built a "Tempomobile". While presenting and explaining it, Lazar dies of a stroke. Alan Kane and Ted Dolliver are persuaded, by Lazar's Chinese manservant Oki, to continue the late professor's research and undertake a quest through Time. They do so. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Supporting Characters: * Dr. Ignatius Lazar Other Characters: * Oki * Elmer * Professor Lutyens Vehicles: * Lazar's Tempmobile | Writer6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle6 = Scribbly: "A Very Funny Cartoon- to the right person" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Miss Loomis * Mr. Jenkins * Mike Macklin * Mr. Jenkins Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler7_1 = Russell Cole | Inker7_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle7 = Ben Webster | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Briarsie * Prof. Matt Mattix Antagonists: * Boys ** Tuffy O'Toole ** 5 unnamed * Desmond * Mary Other Characters: * Amos * Matilda * Pat Ented Items: * Ented's Thought Recorder | Writer8_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler8_1 = Walter Galli | Inker8_1 = Walter Galli | StoryTitle8 = Fredric March: "The American Way" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Martin Gunther * Irma Gunther Supporting Characters: * Karl Gunther * Karl Jr. * Lisa Gunther Other Characters: * Winifred Baxter * Anna Locations: * New York City | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * First issue for Gary Concord, the Ultra-Man. * Whitey Smith does not appear in this issue's episode of Red, White and Blue. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Always Belittlin' (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Cicero's Cat (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** Daisybelle (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** Skippy (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Tippie (newspaper strip reprints) by Frances Edwina Dumm ** Toonerville Folks (newspaper strip reprints) by Fontaine Fox ** "Syndicate of Schemers" (text story) by George Shute | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances